What Would People Think?
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: The Sytherin and Gryffindor 1st and second years are forced to go on a camp, completely muggle. When Draco's friend Jinx and Hermionie become friends and decide to hide it because of what everyone would think, there's no way it could end well...could it? Swearing alert.


Hi. My name is Jinx Starr. Right now i am dying. Not of a fatal injury, not of blood loss or concussion. But because of my best friends. Normally i'm a person who can put up with some noise but 3 hours in a bus with the whole slytherin house singing is enough to kill anybody. So far Blaise has been singing for over 3 hours. Professer snape has tuned everyone out so he doesn't have to suffer the pain, leaving me and my best friends to deal with it.

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An off tune voice sand out in my ear.

I groaned as i opened my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOINGGG!?" Draco Malfoy yelled.

"SHUT UP BLAISE!" My best friend and sister Gigi yelled throwing a saucepan at him.

"YES! GET HIM!" A annoying first year kid yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled standing up.

"THE NEXT PERSON TO TALK WILL BE WALKING!" Draco and I yelled in usion.

Gigi draped an arm around my shoulders, "Aww, don't scare them."

"Do you like walking?" I asked.

"no" She answered, "too much exercise...urgh"

"Then shut up!" I yelled sitting down and rubbing my temples.

"Well look which losers got up on the wrong side of the tower this morning." A first year muttered.

"WHO SAID THAT?" I yelled glaring with Draco standing behind me.

Everyone slowly pointed at a concited first year boy.

"GET OUT OF THE BUS!" Draco yelled.

"...but it's still moving!" He protested.

"I DON'T CARE!" We yelled.

"What the devil is going on here?"Snape asked turning around.

Everybody immediately went quiet when Draco nudged me and discreetely nodded.

I put my head on Draco's shoulder and quietly made sobbing noises. Snape looked up.

"What happened?" Snape asked us.

"Uncle, thi- this bus is hor-rible, I can't take thi-i-i-s anymore-e-e." I fake sobbed while Draco faked sympathy hugging me with one arm.

Snape glared at the 1st floor of the bus. "Jinx, you and you're best friends go to the compartment."

"If that's what you want Uncle Snape." I sobbed turning around and walking out with a small smirk on my face.

Blaise magicked our bags upstairs and we walked upstairs to the compartment which is a top level which is quiet and had a small snack bar which the boys immediately ran too.

" they think about is their stomachs."Gigi muttered dropping her bag on the floor and collapsing into the chair/bed thing next to me.

"Ahh" She breathed, "Sooo much nicer."

"Your fake cry act has gotten better guys." Blaise added.

"We try" Draco answered inbetween bites.

"What are you eating?" Gigi asked.

"Who knows." Blaise said.

"Do you really care?" Draco asked looking at us.

"Good point" Gigi started dashing towards the table.

About 8 minutes later they collapsed into the chairs.

"That meal makes the muggle sub trip worth it." Draco said.

"Bus." I corrected standing up and stretching.

Suddenly a voice came from behind us, "The slytherin bus of all places." Weasly muttered.

"Well we'll just have to survive." Potter put in.

"It's not like we'll die from this." Granger added.

"Depends how much you piss us off"I said standing at the top of the staircase.

"Urgh.. the stupid Starrs." Weasly muttered.

"Say that again Weasel! I'll kill you! " I yelled. Insulting a family name!? Does this idiot WANT to die?

I turned to my sister. "Why aren't you pissed?"

She pointed to me, "The stupid starr."

"Stupid StarrS. Plural" I said rolling my eyes.

"OOHH!" She said nodding and standing up.

"I'LL KILL YOU WEASEL!"" She yelled with Blaise holding her waist so she couldn't escape.

"Idiot" I muttered.

Draco turned to look at them.

"Just sit down and stay out of our way." He told them, "We don't want you here just as much as you don't want to be here."

I turned to look at him, "What's wrong with you?"

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap and kissed me.

The 3 gryffindors ran out and he let me go.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled slapping him and sitting down back in my seat.

"I needed to get them out of here." He explained, "Blaise put that there." He told blaise while pointing at a wine bottle then at weasley's nodded and did it.

Slowly the gryffindors entered completely red.

"Well look who's never kissed anybody." Gigi said.

"Do you mind, NOT doing that for the rest of the trip?" Granger asked timidly.

"Don't worry,If he tries something like that again he'll get a lot more than a black eye." I muttered to her.

She gave a small smile and pointed to the kitchen at the front of the level. I nodded discretely and we both walked towards it arguing.

"Get out of my way!"

"I'm smarter"

"I'm richer."

"I'm the gryffindor princess."

"and extremely concited."

"Better than being a slut"

"EXCUSE ME?"

We reached the door and got inside, with granger locking the door.

I reached for a cup and starting filling it with water, "Want some?"

"Sure" She said.

The cup filled up and i passed it to her before getting another and filling it too.

I gulped it down quickly, "Wow, i've been spending too much time with the guys."

"Tell me about it. You can't talk to people." She muttered.

"I know right? It's been ages since I talked to a girl other than my sister." I said.

She nodded, "I get what you mean."

"You're popular." I said.

"So are you. And no, people just pretend to like me to get on the teachers better sides." She answered.

"Nah, people are just terrified of me. And No, I hear those wi..people talking about how nice and smart you are all the time." I told her.

"You know, Slytherins talk about how cool you are. You know maybe a little scary in there..but cool too." She said.

I smiled, "I didn't think i'd ever end up having a conversation with you that didn't start with, 'I hate you'"

She smiled back, "Didn't think i'd see you smile and mean it either."

*Beep beep beep* "Sorry, that's my phone." I said checking my message.

To: Jinx.S

From: Draco.M

Message:

U Ok? U've been in there with that loser for ages. Need rescuing?

Hermione read the message over my shoulder, "Wow..He cares for something other than himself!"

"What?" I asked replying to the message.

"Why do you think he kissed you?" She asked.

"To piss me off and play a stupid prank on Weasel." I muttered.

"There were lots of other ways he could have gotten rid of us. Besides if you think about Gigi was standing closer to him than you were." She said.

"True...but.." I started.

"Did he get angry when you hit him? It's starting to make a small bruise." She asked.

I hesitated, "Well.."

She smiled knowingly,"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were born." I answered instantly.

"You grew up with.." She started.

"Draco,Gigi and Blaise." I answered immediately.

"See?" She started.

"Maybe.."

Suddenly someone kicked the door. "GRANGER! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH JINX! HER TEXT MESSAGE SAID SHE WAS FINE! YOU KILLED HER, DIDNT YOU?!"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine 'Mionie. You're right. Just between us?" I asked.

"Just between us." She answered.

"Oh. Check Weasely's bag before you get off." I added pushing against the door.

"Help! The doors jammed! I'm stuck with a gryffindor!" I yelled as Hermionie was trying not to laugh.

"Hermionie!" Ron weasley's voice came through the door, "I'll rescue you from the evil slytherin!"

I gave hermionie a piece of paper and stepped back and the boys burst into the room.

"Jinx! Are you okay!?" Draco asked beofre looking around, "Not that I care..."

I smiled knowingly and headed back to my seat with everyone following.

As soon as everyone had had a good hour of arguing with everyone else, Potter stood up.

"Let's make a truce so we can save our lungs. No arguing and just get along. Who agrees? Just for the bus trip" Potter announced.

Hermionie raised her hand.

All the slytherins sat in the silence beofre mLet's make a truce so we can save our lungs. No arguing and just get along. Who agrees? Just for the bus trip" Potter announced.

Hermionie raised her hand.

All the slytherins sat in the silence before my phone went off.

To: Jinx.S

From: Hermionie.G

Messsage:

If u convince the slytherins then we'll get some quiet from the guys' arguments.

To:Hermionie.G

From: Jinx.S

Message:

K. I'll get them to agree.

I lent forward in my seat "Guys. Huddle up

"Should we?" Rae asked.

"I'm not sure." Blaise said.

"I vote no" Draco said.

" I vote yes. That way i can get rid of the headache you idiots gave me." I said.

Draco ducked out the huddle and we all leant back into our seats.

"We'll do long as no-one's around for the trip you can talk to us like we're you're...friends." He said.

"Okay. Good, Same." Potter said.


End file.
